Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 25\% \times \dfrac{2}{2} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 25\% = \dfrac{25}{100} = \dfrac{1}{4} $ $ \dfrac{2}{2} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{4} \times \dfrac{1}{1} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{4} \times \dfrac{1}{1} } = \dfrac{1 \times 1 } {4 \times 1 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{4} \times \dfrac{1}{1} } = \dfrac{1}{4} $